Plantilla:Disambig/doc
This is the template. Important: Please do not subst: this template. This is a general-purpose template, to be placed at the bottom of any article that exists to help readers find other articles with the same or similar names. This concept is called disambiguation and is used with many common words, such as cross, life and work. This template automatically adds articles to the Category:Disambiguation pages. Page title fix In the event that the page title is causing an error, such as what happened at ***, add the parameter: . Thus, the *** page would use the syntax: . Variant templates For disambiguation pages requiring cleanup, use . More specific, alternative templates exist, for disambiguation pages or set index articles whose entries are limited exclusively to items of a particular type. * for airports – Category:Airport disambiguation * – Category:Broadcast call sign disambiguation pages * – Category:Disambiguation pages with Chinese character titles * for place names – Category:Place name disambiguation pages * for people's names – Category:Human name disambiguation pages ** * for hospitals or medical centers – Category:Hospital disambiguation pages * – Adds no special category but adds a Latin letter navbox. * – Category:Letter-number combination disambiguation pages * for mathematics titles – Category:Mathematical disambiguation * – Category:Molecular formula disambiguation pages and Category:Molecular formulas * for numbers – Category:Lists of ambiguous numbers * for educational institutions – Category:Educational institution disambiguation * – Category:Species Latin name disambiguation pages * for Wikipedia project and help pages associated with a given shortcut or title For set index articles: * for any set index article – Category:Set indices * for mountain names – Category:Set indices on mountains * for roads, streets, or highways – Category:Lists of roads sharing the same title * for ship names – Category:Set indices on ships * for sport names – Category:Set indices on sports * for people's surnames – Category:Surnames * for people's given names – Category:Given names Parameters Sometimes there isn't a specific disambig template (see list above) that fits for a page, or the page has items in more than one of the above classes. Then use but with one or more parameters telling which categories to use. Up to ten parameters can be fed, and in any order. Like this: : Only add a parameter if the disambig page has several items of that type. * : for Category:Human name disambiguation pages (note that you must instead add the category separately if it needs a different sort key) * : Category:Given names * : for Category:Surnames * : for Category:Airport disambiguation * : for Category:Broadcast call sign disambiguation pages * : for Category:Disambiguation pages with Chinese character titles * : for Category:Church building disambiguation pages * : for Category:Fish common names * : for Category:Genus disambiguation pages * : for Category:Place name disambiguation pages * : for Category:Hospital disambiguation pages * : for Category:Species Latin name disambiguation pages * : for Category:Letter-number combination disambiguation pages * : for Category:Mathematical disambiguation * : for Category:Molecular formula disambiguation pages and Category:Molecular formulas * : for Category:Lists of ambiguous numbers * : for Category:Plant common names * : for Category:Political party disambiguation pages * : for Category:Lists of roads sharing the same title * : for Category:Educational institution disambiguation * : for Category:Disambiguation pages in need of being split For pages that need clean-up use , it understands the same parameters. Note that might not have parameters for all subcategories of Category:Disambiguation pages, then you have to manually add the category to the disambig page. Alternative names For those who can't remember how this template's name is abbreviated, the , and templates all redirect to . Technical details Internally this template uses . That template categorises pages into Category:All disambiguation pages and Category:All article disambiguation pages. This template uses to handle the categorisation parameters such as "hospital" and "school". See also * – Basic article hatnote, see Wikipedia:Otheruses templates (example usage) for the full hatnote index. * – Adds an inline "disambiguation needed" tag to an ambiguous link within an article. Category:Disambiguation message boxes